Rising Evil: A New Threat
by superpower37
Summary: AU. Divatox has daughter who is also out to destroy the Rangers. Does her plan work? Find out!
1. A New Evil

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I only own Dana.

Author's note: This story takes place during PRT.

Chapter 1: A New Evil

"Mommy, can I help destroy the Rangers" Dana asked her mom, Divatox. She was in the main control room. Divatox smiled.

"Of course baby" she replied.

"I have a plan. We get the youngest ranger, which is the blue one, and kidnap him. Then, we tell the others that he is dead and then they'll get so upset that they won't defend Angel Grove. I know who the blue ranger is so, you don't have to worry" Dana said. Divatox smiled evilly.

"That's my little girl" she said proudly. She went to get one of her monsters. Dana held up her hand.

"I'll do it mommy. The rangers don't even have a clue who I am. I look like a normal 18 year old kid" she said. Divatox agreed and Dana left. Dana arrived outside of Ernie's Juice Bar a couple of minutes later. She saw Justin and 'accidentally' bumped into him.

"I'm sorry" he said. Dana smiled sweetly.

"No, it's my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going" she said.

"Are you new" Justin asked.

"Yeah. My name's Dana" she said.

"Come with me, I'll introduce you to my friends" he insisted. She followed him inside. They found Tommy Oliver and his friends sitting at a table laughing. They went over to his table. Tommy looked up.

"Hey Justin" Tommy said.

"Hey guys! This is Dana. She's new here. Dana, this is Tommy, Kat, Aisha, and Adam" Justin introduced.

"Nice to meet you" she said politely.

"You too" Kat said "Why don't you sit with us".

"Thanks. I don't really know anyone here yet. My parents just moved me here from Reefside" Dana lied. No one could tell that she was lying.

"What's it like" Tommy asked.

"It's peaceful and quiet. There's no Power Rangers though. I think they're cool" she replied. They all agreed. Another lie.

"Why don't you order something" Adam suggested.

"No thanks, I've to leave. My mom will flip out if I'm not home now. I have to help unpack" Dana replied "Justin, do you mind if you walk with me to my house, my dad's afraid that I'll get abducted".

"Sure. I'll see you guys later today" Justin said. They went to Dana's 'house' and she let herself in. She motioned for him to come in. He followed her into the house.

"Dad" she called. A monster came into view on signal and grabbed Justin.

"What the heck" he exclaimed. He turned around and saw Divatox. He kept on struggling, but couldn't break free.

"Good job honey" Divatox said.

"You're her daughter! You tricked me" Justin yelled. Dana shrugged.

"So? It's in my blood" she replied calmly. Divatox smiled.

"Let's go and make this plan work" she said. Dana went out the door. When she was close enough to the Juice Bar, she began running. She skidded to halt near Tommy.

"TOMMY! IT'S JUSTIN! HE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED" she yelled. All of his friends gathered around. Tommy was really concerned.

"Where? Do you know who it was" he asked. She shook her head. Then, he ran out in 'panic'.

* * *

Finished for this chapter! Please R&R!


	2. Suspicion

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: Dr. O is the older version and Tommy is the younger one.

Chapter 2: Suspicion

Tommy and the others hadn't noticed that Dana had left. They turned around and didn't find her.

"Where did she go" Kat asked. Tommy shrugged his shoulders.

"She probably panicked. I thought I heard her panic and then calm down" he told the others.

"Yeah, but doesn't she seem a little suspicious" Adam asked. The others shook their heads. He was the only one who thought that her attendance wasn't coincidental. Meanwhile, Divatox was busy tying Justin up. Dana put tape on his mouth.

"This plan is brilliant! My daughter's a genius" Divatox said dancing in glee. Justin struggled and tried to scream, but it was useless.

"Mom, I'm going back to the surface world to see the others" Dana said. Divatox smiled.

"Why don't you spend a few days with them until I call you for the next step" she said. She and Dana laughed maniacally.

"Great idea as always mom" she said. She did as she was told. She found the others who were still at the Juice Bar.

"Hey Dana" Aisha said.

" Hey. Uh guys, my mom said she thinks the person who kidnapped Justin is going to be coming after me, so she wants me to stay somewhere else for a few days. She's trying to find a place" Dana said. Tommy cocked an eyebrow.

"Why don't you stay at my house? My brother's also staying over and we have another room that you can sleep in. My parents will be more than happy to let you stay" he said.

"Thanks, I'll go ask my mom" she replied. She left saying that she'd be right back. When she wasn't within earshot she actually called her mom.

"Dana? What's wrong" Divatox asked.

"I've got an addition to the plan. We could bring the future selves of the rangers to present day" she told her.

"Another ingenious plan! I'm sure that you're my daughter" Divatox said triumphantly. They hung up after a long discussion. She went back to the Juice Bar.

"Sorry, my mom can talk for a long, long time, but she said I could stay at your house. Do you mind if I could bring some games" Dana asked.

"Of course" Tommy replied. Adam stared her weirdly and Kat elbowed him.

"I don't like to keep running out on you guys, but I have to pack. I'll meet you here tomorrow Tommy" she said. Tommy shook his head and she left.

"She is so strange" Adam said.

"And you're not" Tommy joked. Adam got up and slapped him on the back of the head. Tommy rubbed his sore spot.

"Funny guy" Adam retorted. Meanwhile, Dana had received the controller to bring the future selves of the rangers to their present day. In the morning, she went into an alleyway to activate the controller. The future beings were brought to the present and Dana ran away before they arrived. She went to the Juice Bar.

"Okay, I'm ready" she said. Tommy gasped at what she was wearing. She had a mini jeans skirt and a blue blouse.

"You look pretty" he commented.

"Thank you" she replied. They walked towards Tommy's house. Two men and two girls older than them stepped out of an alleyway (AN: Divatox didn't bring Justin to the present). Dana hid behind Tommy. Tommy got into a fighting position. The man with short, spiky black hair held up his hands.

"Relax Tommy! I'm you from the future" Dr. O said. Tommy shook his head.

"No, you can't be" he said.

"I am. YOU! STEP BACK" Dr. O shouted scaring both of them.

"She's one of my friends. If you were me then you'd know that" Tommy told him.

"She's an enemy! Then, she becomes your friend" Dr. O said. Aisha, Adam, and Kat came up behind them.

"Who are these people and why do they look so much like us" Aisha asked.

"We're you from the future" the older Aisha said. They each looked at them.

* * *

Done with this chapter! Please R&R!


	3. Good or Bad?

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: None.

Chapter 3: Good or Bad?

Kat, Aisha, and Adam looked at each other and then to their older selves. The older selves were just staring at them.

"I don't know what to think, my brain hurts" Kat said. The other two agreed. Tommy was still glaring at Dr. O.

"If you're me, why did I cut my hair" he asked. Dr. O sighed and looked at his feet.

"I'd rather tell you in private" he mumbled. Tommy was still not convinced like the others.

"Do I have any siblings" he asked.

"Yes, an older brother named David" Dr. O responded. He reached inside his black shirt and pulled out his half of the arrowhead. Tommy's eyes widened.

"Dr. O? Are you there" a teenage girl's voice asked. Dr. O put his wrist up to his mouth.

"Yes Kira I'm here" he said. Tommy cocked an eyebrow. Dr. O mouthed don't ask.

"We thought you were a goner. We're opening up a time portal now. You need to step through it" Kira told him.

"Actually, I need to take care of something first" Dr. O replied. They began to argue about whether or not the rest of the team should come (AN: Like all of DT fics, Trent has joined as a ranger).

"Dr. O, you might need us" a new voice said.

"No Trent, you guys are needed there" Dr. O stated firmly.

"No we aren't" four voices replied at the same time "We're all coming. Hayley has Billy Cranston and Alpha, uh I don't remember which one (meaning 8, etc.), and we have a guy named David Truehart". Dr. O moaned instantly.

"Tell my brother to stay there" he instructed.

"Dude……." Another new voice said.

"CONNER" Dr. O shouted. The voice instantly went quiet.

"Sorry bro, I'm coming" an older male's voice said. A portal instantly opened and four teens and one male stepped through. Tommy's mouth fell open at the sight of David.

"David? This is so cool" Tommy said fast. The teens snorted and Dr. O glared daggers at them. David just laughed. He turned towards Dana.

"Look, I know that you're evil, but please come and help the rangers. Tell them where Justin is" he pleaded. In their time, David was her fiancé. Everyone glared at her.

"Why would she do such a thing" Aisha asked. Her older self sighed deeply.

"She was raised evil, so she doesn't know different" the older Aisha said. Dr. O was about to protest when David quickly put his hand over his younger brother's mouth.

"Please Dana" David asked.

_Will she do it? Please R&R!_


End file.
